


Art Whump Meme - Castiel

by Thadeus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bondage, Digital Art, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thadeus/pseuds/Thadeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six arts of Castiel in various whumpage. It somehow morphed into a simplistic graphical representation of Castiel getting bitten by a werewolf. What fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Whump Meme - Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of became a graphical representation of a story of Cas versus a Werewolf. The werewolf bites him, the bite effects him, he gets attacked by other werewoves because they scent him in their areas (probably while he's searching for a cure), He gets captured by a hunter who ties him up, the hunter realizes that he's friends with the winchesters and blindfolds him and beats him up, then the hunter takes off the mask and wants to revel in Castiel's fear as the hunter kills him.
> 
> I'm certain that the Winchesters bust in with the cure and rescue him at that point. But I'm a sucker for happy endings <3
> 
> If you want to write it, feel free, just let me know so I can read it! And favorite! And comment! And love it and squish it and keep it forever and ever. Lol.

 

Art, art, glorious art, I love art and yay! Here it is:

 


End file.
